1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for electric fires and, in particular, to a device configured to simulate flame and smoke forming during combusting of a solid fuel.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Electric fires are used as substitutes for conventional fireplaces designed for combusting a fuel. Contrary to fuel fireplaces, heat, as produced by an electric fire, is generated at the time of switching it on, and no cleaning being required.
During the process of making new developments in the field of fires, their elements simulating fuel combustion with emission of flame and smoke are the main task of improvement.
Earlier, flickering flame simulation was achieved by using strips of a light material (bands) oscillating under the influence of an air current directed thereon. But, such simulation is far from being capable of creating real perception.
Another technical solution aimed at flickering flame simulation consists in projecting light emitted from a light source and passing via rotating blades of a fan on a screen, said blades being formed as an involute curve, which enables to display a movable front of a combusted fuel. This decision is described in GB Patent No. GB512481, 18.09.1939. The main structural elements of the patented fire is a grating, on which a fuel simulator is arranged, a light source, a screen and a fan.
An improved structure of a fire with optical simulation of flame is disclosed in GB Patent No. GB2395550, 30.08.2006, wherein light is fed from light sources to a light filter made in the form of a comb, and above the said filter a rotatable shaft is arranged that is provided with elements in the form of petals. After falling on the rotating shaft provided with petals, light acquires the motion effect, and when it falls on light and dark areas of the light filter, the intermittent motion effect is created. The front screen having etched regions serves as a diffraction grating, and thus produced light becomes diffused and more real.
Fires are known, wherein not only flame, but also smoke emitted by a fuel are simulated. Thus, International Application No. WO2006027272, publ. 16.03.2006, discloses a flame simulation device using vapor produced by vaporizing a liquid, e.g., glycol, in a smoke generator. Rising vapor that passes via apertures in a simulated fuel bed is illuminated by light sources, which creates the smoke and flame effect. This construction provides for vapor regeneration. It passes between the fire walls and returns into the inlet aperture where it is heated and rises again.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,413,358, publ. 09.04.2013, discloses a flame effect fire comprising a main reservoir and an additional reservoir that contain a liquid, a mist generator, a light source (or sources), a fan, a fuel bed with fuel elements. The mist generator may comprise one or more ultrasonic transducers operable by a controller in order to control a volume of mist produced. Said ultrasonic transducers may be arranged on the bottom of the reservoir provided with a liquid.
The analogous solution closest to the claimed invention is a flame simulation device disclosed in RF Utility Model Patent No. RU137598, publ. 20.02.2014. This device comprises a mist generator having a housing with outlet apertures, the housing being provided with ultrasonic transducers designed for spraying a liquid, thus ensuring mist generation, a reservoir for a liquid, which is connected to the mist generator, means for supplying a liquid from the reservoir to an evaporator, a means for air delivery (a fan) arranged so as to be able to output mist via the generator outlet apertures, and light sources (31) arranged so as to be able to illuminate mist escaping from the generator. The means for supplying a liquid are made in the form of channels (12) at which outputs the ultrasonic transducers are arranged that ensure spraying of a liquid.
Drawbacks of the conventional devices for simulating flame effect are large dimensions, high cost as well as contamination of ultrasonic sprayers.